fanfictioncharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Mirra Refliki
Mirra Refliki (Also Known as Inya Aristavich) is an Original character created by Athorment on May 14th, 2013. She is going to be a role playing character used in MonsterAcademy and the third concept for the group. Application Info Character Application *Name: Mirra Refliki *Glamor (Human) Name: Inya Aristavich *Most comfortable form: Both (Leaning slightly towards monster) *Current Points: 0 Points *Age: 50 years old. *Glamor age: 23 Years old. *Monster type: Monster in the mirror *Glamor Object: Cute Glasses. *Natural weapons: Shape-Shifting tentacle hands and legs *Trained weapons: None. *Grade: freshman *Favorite class: Mischief & Mayhem *Worst class: History *Weakness: People with high self-steem have an easier time dealing with her Illusion Magic and can even block her telepathy completely (which leaves her mute and annoyed), Attacking her reflection on a mirror when she is on our side of it, Breaking the mirror she is currently eavesdropping/Spying Hiding in. Covering the mirror from which she reached to our side will force her into her world, She can be forced to shapeshift with emotional/Mental stress. She can't travel through water. *Major Skills: -Illusion Magic. She can modify and twist the perception of the things close to her. Lasts a very short period of time and the one seeing things can not be harmed by the illusions, but can be mentally stressing if unprepared. -ShapeShifting. Locked to Organic shape-shifting. Can change the appareance of her torso, head and arms in skin color, build, gender (and even clothing) for a very limited time. She can't change her teeth or Eye color though so thats usually a give-away whenever she tries to pass as another person. If she turns into somebody that exists and is currently living, she has to stay in close proximity to them to keep their shape (like a mirror), otherwise it's too stressing to keep the image for long. She can change "hands" and "Legs" to those of a human or any other animal and shape easily enough on the blink of an eye, though she can't extend or imitate some properties of the forms she takes, only taking those forms on image instead. She doesn't often use this skill either, limiting it to her hand tentacles most of the time. She cannot turn into things bigger than she is. -Telepathy. She can only communicate by "reaching her mental voice" into other's mind. Depending on how vulnerable a person is She may try to reach deeper into their minds to discover secrets and dislikes, but she can usually only hear (can't see or smell) thoughts provoked by very vivid emotions at the moment. *Minor Skills: -Levitating. She is usually stuck with Tentacle legs, which are not optimal for running... or moving around without leaving traces. She prefers to levitate around even if she can't fly very high or two quickly. Might bump her head with ceilings and the such from time to time. -Action Duplication. She can mimic and duplicate Actions she is currently watching perfectly. She can "Store" An action in her mind at a time, which depending on Difficult, can be replicated a week or one day after memorizing it. -Mirror Image. She can jump from reflective surface to reflective surface, hiding behind it safely from Psychic and Physical Attacks. Breaking the mirror will inflict double the pain though, but not wound her body. She can enchant mirrors (Only) to work as windows from which she can see other rooms inside a set radius that have a reflective surface in the same shape as the object enchanted. *Personality: Silly, Childish, irresponsible, Cute, Clumsy, physical-contact heavy, overly-happy (Monster form), Creepy, freaky, terrible lier. *Likes: Floating around, Poking noses, Eating Seafood/Shellfish, provoking reactions with her hand/leg tentacles, Plushies, House of mirrors, super tiny people. *Dislikes: People blocking her telepathy completely, Dust, Fire, slashing, swearing, the sound of glass breaking and other jarring sounds (Psychologicaly linked to breaking mirrors), *Extra Notes: She Imitates people she is angered with, often closely represented as an octopus-girl, her tentacles doesn't leave slime or anyother sticky material. She can't travel through moving water due to it's ripple distortioning her very essence (shape-shifts like crazy, no fun), However she can stand the distorion of ice surfaces so encasing her on ice is not effective at all. *History: Fun Facts *MonsterAcademy is the first group where Athorment is explicitly invited to join to. *Before ending up as a "Monster in the Mirror", Inya was originally conceived as a "Dream creature" and later switched to a "Nightmare" one. The phylosophical Origin of the "Monsters in the mirrors" ultimately stayed due to the originality behind them. *She is 8 feet tall in Monster form, the only one to match SorryIwasntLisening 's character Spindleman. Her Height follows a trend of Tall women followed by other characters like RiDdlE, AntiRhenium, Sheila, E.s.r.a. Unit, Wanda Luzbel and Gabriela Heleia. Not Considering Yarelli the Giantess, She is Athorment's tallest OC. *Her Human name Inya was chosen by Balisk. *She was inspired by RawrSexyKitty 's character Vi, after making an inaccurate headcanon of cute/clumsy/8 feet tall girl. Gallery Ma_MirraRefliki.png|Close up Sketch ma_retsnom_derorrim_Young_Mirra_by_athorment.png|Child Mirra ma_retsnom_derorrim_Persp_Mirra_by_athorment.png|Sketch ma_retsnom_derorrim_Celestina_Mirra.png|Height difference with Celestina livestream_august_16th_Mirra_by_athorment-d6ighuk.png|Drawn in a Livestream (August 16th) MA-2nd year_MIrra_by_Athorment.png|Sophomore Outfit MA-mischiefAssign_Mirra.png|Mischief Assignment Succesful MA-RandomLS_Mirra_by_Athorment.png|in a Livestream MA-ArtJam Halloween2013 Soraya Mirra.png|Joke Costumes (Halloween 2013) TumblrAsk_Mirra Sleep by athorment.png|Tumblr Ask. Mirra Asleep ma_Mirra_skullgirls_style_by_athorment.png|Skullgirls Style MA-simple_Sketches_Mirra.png|Chibi of Mirra Fan Artwork matt_and_mirra_by_unknown_variable.png|By Unknown-Variable illusions_Mirra_they_re_just_smoke_and_mirrors_by_taku321.jpg|Taku321 's take on Mirra's world Doodles_2_Mirra_by_Spichinka.png|Mirra Roll doodle by Spichinka MA-Mirra_chibs_list_by_spichinka.png|In a huge "MA Girls" Lineup by Spichinka ma_chibi_batch_2_Mirra_by_unknown_variable.png|Chibi by Unknown-variable behind_the_glasses_Mirra_by_vanillathefox.png|by VanillaTheFox ma_ocs_Mirra_by_akusreu.jpg|Inside the mirror by Akusreu get_fit_Mirra_by_akusreu.png|Yoga Comic by Akusreu MA_Athor_Chibis_Mirra_by_syntheticpotato.png|Collab with SyntheticPotato MA-Mirra_sketch_by_valorEbony.png|by ValorEbony MA-doll_mirra_by_xshadowmancerx.png|Doll by xShadowMancerX ma_athor_ocs_Mirra_by_valorebony.png|by ValorEbony streamingggg_Mirra_by_rawrsexykitty.png|by RawrSexyKitty freesketches_Mirra_by_jaytheleaf.jpg|by JayTheLeaf ugly_sweater_season_Mirra_by_yusplz1234.png|by YusPlz1234 request_collection_blue_Mirra_by_mrsketchy.png|by MrSketchy Requests_12_30_2013_Mirra_by_Jaytheleaf.png|by JayTheLeaf MA-Mirra_fruit_salad_banana_by_coke_in_pebble-d7ix3s8.jpg|Banana themed Outfit by Coke-in-Pebble|link=http://sta.sh/01bc7p08jz5e Category:Athorment Category:Original Character Category:Monster Academy